La historia de mi vida (Baile de Graduación 2)
by Bishojo-scm
Summary: Recuerdas el fanfic "Baile de Graduación", pues entonces sabras que Arnold engaño a Helga con Lila, el día del baile de graduación de la primaria, ahora Helga está en la preparatoria y está lista para continuar una vida sin Arnold, ¿quieres saber cuál será el destino de ambos chicos?
1. Chapter 1

La historia de mi vida (Baile de Graduación 2)

Mi psicóloga me recomendó escribir sobre mi vida para poder olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante y eso es lo que haré.

Pues como en todos lados me presentaré: Me llamo Helga G. Pataki (quien pregunte que es la G, pienso partirle la cara con mi vieja Betsy), tengo 28 años y vivo con…. ¡Bueno ultimadamente no sé por qué tengo que presentarme, si no me conocen es porque son idiotas!

Tan solo empezaré por eso que nadie sabe porque intente alejarme de todos los que supieran mi vida, de la primaria tan solo resumiré lo siguiente: todos son una bola de zopencos.

Me mude a Hillyork hace algunos años, estudie la secundaria sin mayores retrasos, no fui de las mejores, pero sobresalí en los concursos de escritura; a veces me entraba nostalgia por saber de mi mejor amiga, pero sinceramente no quería saber nada que me recordará a la persona que me destrozo el corazón.

Llegué a la edad de 15 años, no fui a una escuela pública como tal vez la mayoría esperaría, estuve en un colegio privado para genios, no significa que yo fuera una genio en todo, pero tenía y tengo genialidad para la escritura (o al menos eso dicen los exámenes que se me han realizado), llegué como siempre, desganada, mirando al suelo, triste… así era yo desde el incidente.

Bien creo que empezaré a redactar en tercera persona, espero así verme desde otro punto de vista…

Tenía apenas 15 años y una tristeza en el alma, no concebía la vida como la llevaba, no concebía la vida son él pero sabía que era lo mejor; apenas entro a la clase pudo reconocer esas gafas, cabello y piel inconfundible.

-¡Pheobe!- grito haciendo que toda la clase quedara callada y dándole toda la atención posible -¡Que mierd….!- Antes de poder seguir hablando la chica de cabello largo y peinado raro, le abrazo tan fuerte que en el fondo sentía que la mataría ahogada. (ok … si Pheobe lee esto, seguramente si querrá matarme)

-¡Helga!- grito la chica y antes de poder seguir hablando llegó el primer profesor que mando a las dos a sus asientos.

En la clase todo pasaba normal, ambas chicas parecían poner atención, pero la de cabello rubio y estaba observando detenidamente a cada persona en ese, su nuevo salón, no parecía que nada le agradará, tenía una cara de fastidio que no se quitaba con nada, pero de pronto…

-¡Que diox me mate si estoy alucinando!- se dijo para sí misma viendo al chico que acaba de llegar al salón de clase, al parecer como a la mayoría se le había hecho tarde porque no era de la ciudad, según le comento al profesor llegó a la ciudad horas atrás pero no quería perderse el primer día de clases que siempre era muy divertido, el profesor le dio el pase y… -¡Se sentó a mi lado!- se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, y no es que fuera muy guapo, pero tenía algo que le había gustado, quizás su forma de caminar como si todo le diera flojera, o sus bellos ojos color miel, o esos labios que estaban como para morderlos; el punto es que desde hace años nadie le había interesado hasta que le conoció a él. Pasó toda la clase distraída intentando no verle y ser tan obvia, cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el término de la clase, quiso escabullirse rápidamente a la salida, no sabía si quería hablar con su amiga o no.

-¿A dónde vas Helga G. Pataki?- le dijo como reproche dándose cuenta que esta quería huir.

-Ya sabes chica lista, uno tiene sus necesidades…-

-Bien pues entonces te acompaño- le abrazó nuevamente y casi con lágrimas en los ojos le hablo al oído –Te extrañé tanto-

La pequeña y delgada rubia no dijo nada (¿rubia no suena como racista? meh….), camino hacia el baño lo más rápido posible esperando con eso que a su amiga no hablase del pasado, se supone que se fue para olvidar, y aunque adoraba ver a su amiga ahí, no sabía si quería saber nada de ella.

Saliendo del baño, sabía que su amiga querría saber cosas, sabía que la plática era inminente, pero deseaba retrasar el tiempo lo más posible. Esperó en el baño hasta que tocaron la campana así ambas tuvieron que correr a la clase evitando hablar, el día paso igual hasta la salida, agradablemente Helga se enteró que Phoebe no estaba viviendo en la preparatoria, si no que tenía un pequeño apartamento que sus padres habían comprado para ella cerca de la preparatoria, ellos la visitaban cada fin de semana nada más. Helga en cambio prefirió vivir en la preparatoria, así se evitaba el gasto del apartamento y ese dinero lo podía gastar en juegos de video o lo que necesitara en su momento. Tampoco había querido vivir con su familia le gustaba su independencia tanto como había estado enamorada de cierto tipo con cabeza de balón.

-Helga ¿y por qué no te mudas conmigo?- le decía la chica con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, al imaginar vivir con su mejor amiga.

-La verdad Pheebs, no creo que sea el mejor momento…- Pheobe no le dijo nada pero lo entendió.

-¿Por qué no te comunicaste conmigo en todos estos años, Helga?- la conversación se tornó seria, ambas se quedaron calladas unos segundos, quien sabe a dónde llegaría la conversación.

Gracias al cielo justo cuando estaba por abrir la boca llegó Aura, una compañera de salón que se sentaba al lado derecho de Helga.

-Hola… me dijeron que les entregará esto, como han salido tan rápido no les pudimos dar esto antes- la chica les entrego un volante con un comunicado para todos los estudiantes nuevos.

Bien este primer capítulo es bastante corto, lo sé, y quizás así sean todos, para hacer más rápido el avance del fanfic, espero aún se acuerden de mí y lo disfruten, eh de comentarles que este fanfic ya tiene final, es decir ya sé cómo será el desarrollo y final de la historia, no lo había hecho porque en mi vida pasaron miles de cosas que me tiraron al suelo sin querer saber nada de mi vida. Finalmente eh superado todas estas cosas y entre mis planes, a pesar de estar algo vieja es abrir un canal en youtube con mi mejor amiga, eh decir que estoy muy emocionada tan solo por el hecho de hacer algo diferente :3

Pues los veo en el siguiente capitulo, aparecerá Arnold y nos enteraremos de que relevancia tendrá este chico nuevo en la vida de Helga :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo, déjenme avisarles que como "Helga es la que está escribiendo este fanfic" ella les responderá los rw, así que es momento de que le pregunten, ojo responderá sobre la misma historia o la anterior, no de los capítulos o la película :D. Sin más los dejó con el siguiente capítulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Campamento?- se preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, no sabían de la tradición de la escuela, que era la de organizar un campamento de supervivencia entre todos los primeros para que se fueran integrando y conociendo.

-¡Yo no quiero ir a un estúpido campamento!- Gritaba Helga, ya que recordaba lo que había pasado en el último… -Arnold- Pensaba para sí misma.

Su mejor amiga leyendo su pensamiento buscaba la manera de que se relajará y no asustará a la compañera que seguía ahí con ellas.

-Tranquilízate Helga, quizás sea optativo-

-Chicas las veo mañana- les hizo una despedida con la mano y se fue corriendo como asustada la pobre chica que les había dejado el volante.

Ambas amigas rieron y se relajaron –¿Ves lo que haces Helga?, pobre chica-

-Tienes razón, me relajaré, pobre chica, creo que me cae bien-de pronto Pheebs se sintió celosa y le cambió el tema

-¿Por qué nunca me avisaste de tu beca al extranjero? ¿Pude venirme contigo?-

-¡Cielos Pheebs!, estoy cansada creo que iré a mi habitación antes de que me ganen la cama que a mí me gustó- Salió corriendo agitando la mano, dejando a una Pheebs molesta cruzada de brazos.

Phoebe llegó a su departamento no sabiendo si avisar a Arnold de que había encontrado a Helga, estuvo horas acostada en el sillón pensando y se quedó dormida.

Helga llegó a la habitación compartida y se dio cuenta que su compañera de piso era nada menos que la chica que había asustado hace unos momentos y le agradó la compañía, la otra chica la vió de forma curiosa pensando que podía golpearla o algo.

-Tranquila chica, no soy esa clase de persona… bueno, ya no lo soy jajajaja –

La otra chica no sabía si sonreír, quedarse parada o salir corriendo de nuevo.

-Pero agradecería que me dejarás la cama que está al lado de la ventana-

Mientras hablaba, Helga acomodaba sus cosas en el armario correspondiente, la otra chica aprovecho para calmarse y responderle a la maravillosa chica rubia.

-Lo siento pero yo gané-

La maravillosa Helga, se quedó petrificada al escuchar que le habían ganado la cama, pero sabía que podía hacer correr a la otra chica, así que se puso de pie y puso la cara más mala que pudo y la observó fijamente.

-Por cierto, me llamo Aura, y no quiero hacerte daño, ¿te parece si nos turnamos la cama semana a semana?-

Hablando con algo de sarcasmo y los brazos cruzados sin quitar su cara de maldosa, la maravillosa Helga le respondió –Quizás yo sea la que te haga daño, pequeña castaña-

Quien sabe en qué punto terminaron haciendo guerra de almohadazos, y cayéndose bien, optaron porque cada semestre cambiarían de camas, Helga supo que extrañaría no escribir a la luz de la luna, también se enteró que Aura era una genio de la pintura y que había venido de un lugar bastante lejano "Mehillco", que también dibujaba a la luz de la luna, y su color favorito era el morado, ese día Helga pensó que había encontrado otra mejor amiga que nada tenía que ver en su pasado y que quizás le hiciera vivir tan buenos momentos como los que vivió con su mejor amiga Pheebs.

.-.-.-.-.-

Viviigeraldine, lisa, Anjiluz, Arya, les agradezco que estuvieran esperando por mi fic desde hace tantos años :D, espero que está continuación sea de su agrado y Helga les manda muchos saludos


End file.
